Dirty Derrick (honey and danger)
by Austyn Layne
Summary: this is a quick pwp One shot between Derrick Glossner/Axl Heck rated M for obvious reasons. it's set in the current season and is in the form of a terrible diary entry written by Axl Heck. this does contain m/m smut so if this offends you please find another fanfic thank you.


**I do not own the middle or any of its characters thank you.** **this is a quick pwp one shot between Derrick Glossner and Axl Heck... enjoy**

 **Dirty Derrick**

 _Dear diary_ 2/13/18

Well, the folks are away with Sue at something dorky probably and Brick is off in the woods with his main slam-piece Cindy, like dad told him to when he needed to do his _thang_ \- hopefully the old man taught him about wrappin' the thing he's packin'... Whatevs!

Days like this get me like totally bummed. _G_ _awd its so boring_ and the only thing that like floats my boat is like staring at that Glossner dude Derrick. You see Diary a few weeks ago after that whole snow globe incident, I ran back into _Dirty Derrick_ (well thats what I like to call him) and something happened and I can't get it out of my frickin head!

Maybe it was that peppery blend of honey and danger; I can't quite describe it; but it really turned me on... _if you know what mean_. I walked over to his garage and wanted to you know to like do a truce and be like bros...you know?

So we popped a few _pbrs_ and talked some serious shit, I realized the dude wasn't half bad pretty tops if you asked me... but i couldn't stop staring at his dirty ripped jeans and the bulge it hid.

Time flew by and I kind of slid in something like "Hey fucked any chicks lately?" he said, no he'd been on a dry spell and hadn't got any action in a good minute. A little while past and i asked "tell me at least you got some primo head!" he again said "nah" so thats when it happened I went all in.

As I sat on the filthy sofa staring at Dirty Derrick I looked up at his dirt smudged face and said "ahhh, come on good looking dude like yourself hell I'd blow you if you asked... know what I'm saying bro?" I couldn't believe those words just passed the lips of the great Axl Heck, but I guess he was down for it; cus the next thing I know, he's standing with his crotch right in my face rubbing his bulge.

I felt the lust rising in me as he kept saying "you gunna suck it or what? I mean I always thought it'd be Sue Heck... but i guess you'll do undo my pants and get to work dude."

I pulled down his jeans and faded boxers and his scent was more powerful than ever (honey and danger this dude owned it.) I couldn't believe how big his half erection was, his dick was _hella huge_!

"suck it bitch...you want it so bad well, there it is, now show big bubba some lovin'" Those are the words that will pound in my brain for days and quite honestly I may never forget them _diary._ I slid his cock in my mouth I couldn't believe it, I swear it was as fat as a pbr can. The more i gagged on it the further I went down with a little help from Derrick pushing me.

"Get on your knees and worship my dick! while I sit on the couch, Heck!" I swear diary it got me so frickin' hard I started stroking my own pole.

There I was bobbin' on Glossner meat and jackin' my pud I swear it couldn't get any better than that, and before you know it I was rimming his stink zone.

(I swear diary that Derrick sure knows how to take control of a bitch.)

"Good boy Heck, now suck and jack my cock and I want you to swallow bitch... I'm gunna close my eyes and think of that hot piece of ass Sue or better yet that milf of yours Frankie Heck... do it bitch!"

As I sucked and stroked Derrick's cock, my own blew all over some old carpet remnant he stole from our house one day (it was a sweet relief though) I could taste his _pre_ and I was damn hungry for the rest; the more I jacked him the closer he came to release I could feel his head swelling in my mouth I never tasted jizz before well maybe once before with Darrin, but I was like hella drunk and I spit it out soooo... whatevs!

"ooooh yeah, suck it Sue stroke it Frankie." those words in his moment of pleasure should've offended me but I overlooked it - all I could think about was his hot man juice about to burst in my mouth... and then diary it happened.

I felt it swell up and throb his muscles tightened and he blew a big hot load straight down my throat so much it trickled down my chin my mouth could not contain so much man juice... I couldn't believe what I just did the taste of his ass and jizz filled my mouth and my body was stinking with his intoxicating musk of _honey and danger_.

I was drunk on Derrick Glossners rough lust oh diary my sister could only dream of this and the ax-man just lived it... so awesome!

"yo Heck! be a good whore and lick up that mess you made don't want my brothers or mom seeing that, now luck it up slut! you wanted my shlong and you got it lick it up and get out... maybe we'll do this again sometime... but don't go talking about it or acting like I'm a f*g... lick up and leave Heck!" The violence in his voice sent shivers down my spine - I could already feel myself getting turned on again so I got up and as the garage door was rising I feel Derrick's hand squeeze my ass-cheek; the next line Glossner said turned me on even more.

"Hey Heck, maybe next time I'll fuck that sweet ass of yours, just a heads up... but don't forget what I told you. go home and shut up! maybe if you're good I'll see you around... now get off our lawn, move it!"

Well diary, that was that- but I still keep hope that one day Derrick Glossner will make me his main slam-piece... a dude can dream...right?

Till tomorrow diary, Ax-man out!


End file.
